Legends are True
* Opened at least five Ancient effigies in the game * Ritual of the Mahjarrat * Nomad's Requiem * The Void Stares Back * Love Story |items = * Dragonkin lamp * 250,000 coins * Tinderbox * Hatchet of any kind * Knife * Two gold bars * A lot of food * Good armour * Good weapon * Dragonfury Lamp (acquired during quest) * Sacred Rapier (acquired during quest) * Amulet of Salvation (acquired during quest) * Sacred logs (acquired during quest) * Dragonkin Dust (acquired during quest) * Lucien's Staff (acquired during quest) |kills = * Dragonkin Sakirith (level 1022) * Dragonkin Sithaph (level 1022) * Dragonkin Strisath (level 1022) * Fusion (level 1300) * Nomad (level 138) * 2x Mahjarrat (level 400) }} Go to Draynor and inspect the dead corpse next to the bank, a cutscene will now occur of the White Knights coming including Sir Tiffy. Once the cutscene is over, speak with Sir Tiffy and he will suggest you prepare. He than states that the dead creature is a Fusion, a mega powerful beast that is the soul power of the Mahjarrat. Another cutscene will occur showing a group of Mahjarrat which then suggests you have killed the fusion. You must beat two of the Mahjarrat with the help of the White Knights. It is suggested you should use either a Chaotic rapier or Korasi's sword during this fight, using the Korasi's sword special whenever you can. Once they have been defeated they will start to listen to you. They will than say that the Dragonkin now may begin there reign on the lands of RuneScape. You will be asked if you want to go to the Mahjarrat Dungeon. Select ready then enter. You will come across the corpse of Lucien. Inspect it and take the staff. Equip it and now use the special attack on the shining stone, which will than summon an army of 20 level 390 Mahjarrat. You will need to speak with General Khazard near the stone. He will have an attempt to attack you but is than interrupted by another Mahjarrat. He will than ask if you may assist them, accept and make your way to the war room, west of your position. A cutscene will occur of three dragonkin appear, they will than ask you to be prepared for what lies ahead. General Khazard will suggest you seek out the sacred rapier, a powerful weapon that was once used by Lord Zeusius to defeat the dragonkin in the great God Wars. Sir Tiffy will than say its made from the sacred Zeusius tree. He will then tell you its located in Nomad's Lair. Head back to Soul Wars and talk to Zimberfizz. He will tell you that Nomad is back and wants to renew his former power. Be prepared and enter the tent again. You will appear straight in the boss room and you will see him harnessing off the sacred tree. A cutscene will occur of you two talking about how Nomad's back. He will then strike you using just melee which is easy, beat him normally using protect from melee and food and now he will join the revolution if you spare his life. Crack his throne and retrieve the sacred seal. Nomad will than produce 30,000 zeal onto the seal which allows it to harness the power to cut the sacred tree. It costs 30k zeal to cut one log. Go to the tree and cut it normally, it looks like some golden logs. Fletch it into a sacred rapier using two gold bars and the logs. Use Lucien's staff on the rapier and it will be complete. You will then be teleported back to the base. Press ready to fight when you are and defeat the three dragonkin, they attack using magic and melee, so be careful. After that an escaped Fusion will attack you. Kill it using the sacred rapier. Rewards * Sacred Rapier * 20,000,000 coins * 4 dragonkin lamps * 200,000 exp in various skills * Access to the Dragonkin Dungeon to fight Dragonkin Warriors/Lords/Ancience Category:Rework